Élémentaire Mrs Hudson
by Keryd4n
Summary: La science de déduction qu'incarne Sherlock est parfaitement infaillible ! Enfin... presque.


Cet amusement est ma première Fanfiction publiée.

Elle est dédiée à ma SherElise qui est bêta (ou l'inverse je ne sais plus)

Je remercie très chaleureusement le stress de l'attente des résultats à mes examens qui me font tellement angoisser que je n'ai (presque) plus peur de publier sur le site. \o/

Je remercie aussi SomeCoolName qui m'a encouragée à publier. :3

* * *

**Disclamer** : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Marc Gatiss et à la BBC.

* * *

* * *

Il y a des instants...

Où le temps semble oublier sa logique

Et se surprendre à attendre.

Il y a des moments...

Où le regard mime la bouche

Et où les mots battent des cils.

Sherlock n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le temps suspendu était synonyme d'ennui métaphysique, de gouffre mélancolique.

Les regards qui en disent long étaient des aberrations qu'il n'avait jamais pu déchiffrer.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments simples, transmis par une réaction faciale épurée, il n'y avait aucun problème de décodage. Ainsi, le froncement de sourcils était, bien sûr, un signe du mécontentement voire de colère. Ou encore de la réflexion, de la concentration du regard, d'un mal de tête, du soleil dans les yeux, de la déception, d'un goût de fosse septique dans la soupe du soir...

_C'était aussi le goût surprena nt du sucre dans la tasse d'un homme habitué à consommer son café noir..._

Il avait une liste précise, renfermant tout ces évènements d'expressions, dans un coin de son esprit. Ainsi, ces tressautements musculaires, qui inondaient le visage comme une onde, étaient devenus, par ce long travail de recensement et de classement, parfaitement limpides.

Plus les dossiers étaient enrichis, plus ses capacités se développaient. Le reste était une affaire de contexte, de connaissance du dossier judiciaire et de travail d'investigation.

Sherlock Holmes avait de l'expérience.

Il avait reconnu la peur de représailles dans le rictus d'un concessionnaire,

Il avait décelé l'adultère dans le tressautement compulsif de l'arcade sourcilière d'un vendeur de journaux,

_Il avait lu l'excitation fébrile dans un tic constituant à humidifier ses lèvres par un passage vertical rapide de la langue._

Mais lorsque le regard devenait une langue à part entière, Sherlock était en terre étrangère.

C'était le regard de sa mère dans le rétroviseur lorsqu'ils revenaient de l'école.

C'était le regard de Mycroft quand il le retrouvait allongé sur la tombe de son grand père.

C'était le regard de l'épicier quand il lui avait demandé où il pouvait trouver un vendeur d'acide nitrique « de qualité » dans le quartier.

C'était le regard de Lestrade lorsqu'il parlait à un cadavre.

_C'était le regard qui s'était levé vers lui alors qu'il tendait une bouteille de champagne tout en vantant les joies des retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis._

C'étaient des regards qui disaient... Qui disaient trop et qui ne lui disaient absolument rien !

Et aujourd'hui, c'était celui de Mrs Hudson qui accompagnait un « Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... » Mrs Hudson et son front barré d'un froncement de sourcils appuyé, les yeux brillants.

Il avait attendu la suite. Il avait analysé le regard, fronçant lui-même les yeux dans un mouvement réflexif, espérant en trouvait le sens.

Mais que fallait -il comprendre de cette combinaison [sourcils froncés + yeux brillants] ?

Il n'avait aucune possibilité pour tomber sur la solution grâce à une possible chance du débutant et aucune connaissance dans ce domaine de l'empathie pour déduire...

[Sourcils froncés + yeux brillants]...

Cherches Sherlock ! Analyse, Déduction, Confrontation des hypothèses... Dans le recoin de son esprit, les dossiers grinçaient et restaient vides. Il ne remuait que la poussière.

Soudain Madame Hudson avait reniflé fortement [nouvelle donnée] , sa main s'était levée vers son front [nouvelle donnée], elle avait montré le téléphone que son ancien locataire, fraichement revenu des morts, tenait en main. Sa voix était faible, comme voilée [nouvelle donnée] quand elle lui dit :

« Sherlock...Appelez-le...

- Qui ?

- Voyons, Sherlock ! A votre avis ?

- ... John.

- Mon petit, je désespérais de vous. Je pensais que vous ne compreniez rien et finalement, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être de l'espoir ! Vous me surprendrez toujours !

- Madame Hudson, je ne suis pas un extraterrestre ! Je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un a besoin de voir un médecin !

- Un médecin ? Mais... Sherlock, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je parle de votre rhume !

- De mon ...rhume ?

- Vous avez mal à la tête, vous reniflez, vos yeux sont luisants de fièvre... Mes aptitudes en tant que détective seraient vraiment pitoyables si je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre ce qui est élémentaire Mrs Hudson !

* * *

C'est tout court mais c'est souvent le cas d'un premier pas...

Cet écrit n'a pas pour vocation à rester OS.

Je verrai bien en fonction de vous/moi/toi/ecetera


End file.
